Bonfire Break-Up
by o-Meep-o
Summary: Kiba, Gaara, Naruto, And Kankuro all went to the same camp once. During that time.. Sexuality was being discovered. Hidden secrets. Forgotten people. Sasuke CHEATS? A reunited relationship formed by a harsh push?
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Hellooo Guys. Its been a while Q.Q. I was suffering from Lack of Review's and writer's block then I had surgery. Lame Excuse I know. Now I'm back with this multi chapter One-Shot Please Enjoy...

P.s This is a KibaxNaru fic if you don't like it then don't read because no one urged you to read my story in the first place. No flames because they will totally be pissed on. ^.^

* * *

"Kiba!" Someone yelled as Kiba got out of the shower stall, One hand towelling his hair the other holding a towel that was wrapped around his waist. Kiba turned towards the voice an smiled. Kiba walked towards his locker and the ravenette followed straddling the bench across from Kiba.

"What's up?" Kiba asked as he opened his locker pulling out his clothes and backpack dropping both towels and getting dressed as Sasuke talked. "Well me and the guys we're thinking about throwing a party tonight, And we're wondering if you we're in." Kiba threw his backpack over his shoulders and leaned against the lockers for a moment before he smiled.." never miss out on a chance to hang out with the guys". Kiba said as he started to walk towards the exit, with Sasuke in tow, not wanting to be late for first period again. They talked about plans, But didn't decide on anything before it was time for them to part ways for their on classes, Sasuke throwing A..'I'll talk to the guys about it' Over his shoulder as he walked away Kiba tossing an "Okay" at his retreating form as he made his way to class.

o0oFreakyTimeWarpingThingyo0o

Kiba tossed his apple up in the air and caught it as it fell from the sky, repeating the notion until he decided he finally wanted to take a bite out of the juicy apple. Yells and Bickering we're heard from faraway tables at the west side of the courtyard making Kiba smile and think..'There's no way that couldn't be the guys' as he made his way towards the tables throwing his apple core out on his way. As he got closer he could hear Ino's voice rising over the others as if to confirm Kiba's guess. When he got to the table he watched as Ino yelled across the way ant the guys saying something like.."That is not a good party idea!".. Making ridiculous hand motions.

Kiba sat down on top of he table the girls we're currently Occupying that was designed as a giant joystick, the other being completely covered with Neji, Chouji, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kankuro that was designed as a jaguar with red and black spots, propping his arm on top of Hinata's head, laughing as she blushed murmuring a quiet 'Hello' before fidgeting with her fingers."Sup Hinata, Guys, And Others" He replied towards the fuming Sakura & Ino. He laughed and turned back towards the guys,"So what's this I hear about something not being a good party Idea?" Kiba asked. He noticed Garra off to the side under a tree book in hand, not paying the others any mind. Two girls draped themselves over Kiba's shoulders grins plastered on their faces. "I heard you were coming to the bonfire later tonight" Ino breathed out into Kiba's face. "Oh it's a bonfire?" Kiba said not minding the weight on his shoulders. "Yeah Saku-" Neji started but was interrupted by an overly excited Sakura.

"Okay so here's the deal Shikamaru spoke up in a monotonic voice The guys and I think it's a good idea to have a Bonfire in that clearing we found while out in the woods that time, But they don't agree and now they've dragged poor Hinata into it", Shika finished in a rush. At the sound of her name Hinata looked up at Kiba with an Apologetic smile on her face, Kiba giving her a mock hurt look. Blushing she returned to her fingers. "Sounds good" Kiba said coyly stretching his arms and pushing the girls off. "Argh tense muscles" Kiba murmured hoping to play it off. "Jerk" Ino and Sakura huffed out crossing their arms against their chests and pouting. Kiba only laughed and turned his attention back to the boys.

"So since you're the last person who needs to vote Sasuke piped up, We thought we'd let you decide the part area" "So what do you think about the Idea"? Neji asked staring at Kiba expectantly. Kiba locked eyes with Ino. Ino locked eyes with Kiba. Sakura looked helplessly between the two. Kiba's voice took on a challenging tone as a smile slide upon his lips.." I think it's a great Idea" Kiba said, Continuing his stare down with Ino even as the guys whooped and hollered. Finally Ino narrowed her eyes and turned away with a huff and a prolonged glare directed at Kiba. Ino and Sakura started whispering fiercely and his brows furrowed in confusing before he turned back towards the guys who we're also broke apart and looked at Kiba as they started explaining the party details on how it was gonna go.

They stayed like that for a while, The girls whispering death threat's, And the guys discussing the party. Suddenly the mean girls turned to lively nice girl's and scrambled off the table making a beeline for the parking lot in front of the courtyard, Leaving befuddled people in their wake. Kiba laughed and moved his attention back to the girls who were talking to a blonde guy who had orange streaks sliding throughout the golden tresses. Kiba couldn't see much of the boy but that blonde hair looked awfully familiar. Finally he girls parted allowing him to see the boy standing in between them, The creamy tanned skin, The dark shades that covered his eyes, The small chest that a tight black shirt covered and Khaki shorts that hung low on slim hips. They started making their way back over towards the tables and Kiba watched staring right at the mysterious boy, Something moved in a the corner of his eye and he saw Sasuke get up and meet them halfway pulling the boy against him body, kissing him deeply,Sasuke slid his hand up blondies face pushing the shades up and off the boys face as he pulled back. Slowly the boys eyes opened as he smiled at Sasuke, a wave of déjà vu so strong had him staring intently at the blonde. The girls fainted and the boys groaned burying their faces into their hands. Kiba laughed at the madness of it all, Him being Bi and all, It didn't affect him as much as the others.

Kiba turned away deciding to give the lip-locking pair their privacy, Well as much privacy as you could get while standing in the center of a school Courtyard. cautiously Kiba prodded the boys with his foot laughing as their eyes popped opened under their hands." Is it over"? Chouji rasped. Kiba looked over laughing as soon as he saw the sight before him, The couple had stopped kissing and had started to wake up the unconscious girls."Yeah its over' Kiba said laughing at the look on their faces". Kiba looked back at he three boys and watch as they started laughing at the attempts.. The girls stirred and finally lifted themselves from the ground. Slowly the group made their way back t the tables Ino, Sakura , And Hinata hopped back on the table.

"Who's that?" Kiba asked the girls.

"Oh him? Ino whispered; He's Sasuke's new play thing. Naruto."

He looked back at the blonde and uneasy-ness filled him. He got up grabbing his back pack while waving his bye to his friends.

"See you guys later tonight" Kiba mumbled as he began to jog across the courtyard to his black Yamaha right in front, he floored it right from school grounds knowing he'd get in trouble for it later.

"Hey what was wrong with Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"Dont know" Neji answered" flipping his switch blade around his fingers.

"How troublesome" Shika said into the air as he rested back on the table.

"I hope he's alright" Lee said going through the list of things for the party.

Kankuro looked over towards Gaara who was staring at the blonde who was staring at where Kiba was moments ago. Gaara gave Kankuro a curt nod and went back to his book and slight smirk sliding across his lips.

"How nice to see you again little Naru" Kankuro whispered under his breath.

(Tew Kiba)

_'Little Naru'_...? Kiba thought as he made the bend around the forest towards the Inuzuka estate.

_'I wouldn't mistake those eyes anywhere'_ Kiba thought as he stopped his bike beside his sisters large red one.

_'Naru... Where have you been this whole time?'_

So, So, So, SO Love it? Hate it? Loathe it? Like it a lot and want me to continue writing it =o?

R&R Please! It makes me happy that people's are reading! :D


	2. Part II

Finally updating this Chiz ^^ If you read it drop me a review if you wan't :o Much appreciated ^^

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka. Shino Aburame. And Hinata Hyuuga walked down the dirt road towards their cabins. All three sweaty from doing their daily activities, and having to clean up most of the mess afterwards. They talked, not caring if they we're loud when half the teens in the camp we're "sleeping" when in reality they we're doing something inappropriate. Knowing that after cabin checks, when the lights we're to be off they wouldn't get caught in the dark. Even though Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and some blonde girl from a city that boarded Konoha we're Junior camp counselors they never did anything to actually stop the teens. They we're all in the same boat for the whole summer so why be on bad terms? Kiba would always negotiate with his co-partners.

"Thanks for walking me guys, the woods totally creep me out and I'm serious ready to get out of these sweaty clothes" She said in her gentle voice, snapping the sports bra she was currently sporting.

She gave them smiles as they waved it away and walked into the cabin. They turned to leave, their conversation about what to start with in the morning starting back up, when Hinata came rushing back out a bag in hand and a blush covering her cheeks partially hidden by the longs strands of purple hair i'm her face.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Shino asked stepping back up to her.

"I think i'll be staying with you guys again tonight" She said he voice shaking and her slightly tomboyish facade gone. Kiba and Shino gave each other a gross-out look before leading Hinata to their cabin. She excused herself to the outdoor girls showers and left the cabin her bag thrown back over her shoulder.

"Shino why are you just standing there?" Kiba asked as he turned back around after watching Hinata make it safely to the showers. Without a word Shino pointed to the little blonde boy who was currently sleeping in his bed.

"Ah! Gotcha" Kiba said as he walked across the cabin and stopped by the bed contemplating where he should put the boy. Sighing he picked him up, not caring to be gentle considering the boy wouldn't wake up even if he slapped him. He held him over his shoulder, and walked back towards the front of the cabin laying the blonde down in his bed. He watched the boy until his light snores started up again. He grabbed some clothes and his tooth brush following Shino out of the cabin.

"I'm gonna go stand gourd at the showers until Hinata is out" Kiba said, his brows furrowing in worry.

"Okay" Shino said in his deep voice, giving Kiba a knowing look. "I want hit them this time Shino" Kiba grumbled as he walked over towards the girls showers.

"I'm just saying!" Shino said, his voice holding amusement. Kiba didn't reply he simply sat on the ground and waited for his purple haired friend. A shout was heard from inside the bathroom, Alarmed, Kiba ran inside, not caring if it was the girls showers. It came again and Kiba ran around the multiple showers, in search.

"Stop" He heard Hinata say, her voice was trembling. He rounded her shower stall and his face contorted in anger. Hinata lay on the floor hunched over, with her hand held close to her side, the girls, known as the Namikaze twins, poised themselves over her, the hands and feet attacking her. Trying to calm himself Kiba restrained the girls by wrapping his arms around their throats.

"Sssh" Kiba said as the girls started to spurt out curses. Hinata gasped and looked up her eyes red.

"Just goto sleep bitches" Kiba hissed in their ears.

"Kiba you pussy" Nanami, the taller of the two said as her eyes started to droop and her struggling lessened.

"Fag" Rin the other gasped out before she was out cold. Kiba dropped the limp girls on the floor and turned to Hinata who was struggling to stand, he helped her up.

"Are you okay Hina?" He asked as the girl gripped his forearm tightly. She shrugged holding up her right hand and and pointing to her left side. Kiba glared at her injuries and grabbed Hinata's bag that was outside the stall and started pulling out her clothes. He turned off the water and helped Hinata into her clothes. (Underwear and all) He helped her out of the showers carrying bot of their bags. When they got their Shino was on his bed his nose in a book. He looked up and immediately rushed over.

"What happened?" Shino asked grabbing the bags from Kiba and sitting Hinata on the chair in front of the desk in the cabin.

"Namikaze twins" Kiba said simply. He went to the trunk at the foot of his bed and slammed it open pulling out the first aid kit, two boxes of plastic rap, some tape, and rope.

"Clean her up for me?" Kiba said as he headed for the door ignoring Hinata's and Shino's warning shouts. He walked back into the girls showers and picked the girls up by their hair dragging them out. Nanami started to stir and writhe in his grasp as he dragged them to one of poles that surrounded the camp.

"Bitch let me go" Nanami hissed out. He pulled her up by her hair and decked her a good one before stripping both of their clothes off and posing them up against the pole. He stood Nanami up first, he cut a piece of rope with the knife he hand on a chain around his neck and tied it around her wrists which he had above her head. He ducked taped her mouth, letting her head fall back down, then he picked up the plastic wrap. He went around her body many times, from neck to ankles, before he was satisfied with his work. He stood her sister up next to her doing the same thing tying their wrists together for good measure. Smacking them both in the face once he walked off, his supplies in hand. 'What small boobs' Kiba thought with a snicker as closer to his cabin noticing his friends immediately. He walked past them and through the supplies back in his trunk.

"Kiba what'd you do?" Hinata asked in a exasperated tone.

"Oh nothing to bad" Kiba said as he sat down on the floor, next to his bed, glancing at the still sleeping blonde.

'Man is he gonna be pissed' Kiba thought leaning his head on the wooden bed and closing his eyes.

"Might get me a blind isolation" The brunette said not opening his eyes. Shino's mouth fell open and Hinata's eyes grew wider, even though Kiba couldn't see. Curious about the silence he opened his left eye.

"What!?" "I wasn't apart of it this time" Shino said walking across the cabin to his bed. Hinata just sighed but gave Kiba a 'Naughty' smile while high-fiving him with her good hand. She gave the sleeping Naru a cautious look before sliding into bed across from Shino's, careful of her side. Kiba fell asleep on the floor..Shino and Hinata following soon after.

~Next Morning~

Squeals and shouts we're heard from outside, Making the brunette on the floor stir. He rubbed his eyes and looked up, then he was looking at the window, as a loud smack echoed through the room.

"Kiba why!?" The little blonde boy in front of him asked, anger in his voice.

"Tell your bitches for sisters to lay off my friend, and that wouldn't happen" He states simply pushing the boy away from him who in turn fell on his butt glaring up at the tall 16 year old. He walked out the door and smiled at his work crossing his arms across his chest.

"OMG THEY LIKE SERIOUSLY HAVE NO BOOBS" One guy yelled, making the courtyard of teens laugh even harder as they watched the elder try to unwrap the girls.

"Someone needs to seriously shave" Sakura and Ino yelled in unison holding up their phones.

Nanami and Rin's face we're flaming with embarrassment as they tried to squirm in the wrap. Kiba stalked forward standing in between Neji and Lee.

"Your work I presume?" Neji said a smirk on his face, as Lee just stood staring at the girls with wide eyes.

"Neji what are you implying!?" Kiba asked with mock hurt, a devious gleam in his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes, I saw my cousin already" He stated, his smirk growing.

"I think this was my best work" He said.

"I even got slapped by their little brother" He finished.

"They're lucky it wasn't me" Neji said walking towards the teen counselors shack, dragging the drooling Lee after him. Kiba walked forward, a glare appearing on his face.

"Mornin' ladies" Kiba sneered.

"YOU" Rin yelled trying get at him, even though she was still restrained by the plastic. Nanami just glared knowing not to provoke Kiba any further. Rin, on the other hand not so much. Kiba leaned forward, right in her face.

"Watch it bitch, or you got more coming for you" He whispered venomously.

"You think I care!?" She clears her throat and turned towards one of the counselors unwrapping her. Kurenai-Sensei gave Kiba a hard look before grabbing his wrist pulling him off towards the the shack. Neji was already there, his ear set in and the ATV revved. Lee came up to the brunette and tied a piece of cloth around his eyes.

"You know what to do" Kurenai said before settling Kiba in the back of the ATV, shaking her head at him. Neji pulled across the dirt rode that lead into the forest opening. He drove further in then got off dragging Kiba with him as they walked deeper in the woods until almost Neji forgot where he was. He took the blindfold off the brunette, said good luck, and took off in a random direction. The rules we're the scouter (Neji) a person who knee the forest well, was to walk the "trouble maker" deep into the woods while they wore a blindfold and couldn't memorize their surroundings. The scouter had to wear an ear set so as to be hear if he we're to the trouble make hints and whatnot. The trouble make would have to sit in blind isolation hoping to fins their way back out of the forest before nightfall. If they didn't make it before nightfall the counselors would mercilessly make them relive their 'mistake' that same night. A shiver ran down the brunette's spine as he started to blindly search for an exit out of the forest and back into camp.

~FewHoursBeforeNightfall~

Frustrated Kiba huffed, he could hear the music dammit just which way to go he couldn't tell. He decided to go straight, and the music got louder, so he ran until it was practically beating in his ears. The Namikaze twins we're there eyes wide and shocked.

"Lucky bitch" They hissed and stomped off. Brown round buns peeked from around the cabin in front of him, then a smiling face. TenTen ran to Kiba doing their secret handshake which ended in a high-five and her giggling endlessly after Kiba called her a sneaky little devil.

~Jump~

"Ah Kiba I'm sad!" She whined as Kiba stepped out of the showers.

"Why?" He asked pulling his long wet locks into a low ponytail on his back.

"Tomorrow is the last day of camp!" TenTen said walking along side Kiba as they walked towards the lake with everyone else, Kiba and TenTen now in swim suits.

"Umm TenTen we goto school together and we're having a lake party" Kiba stated holding his damp towel around his shoulders.

"I know but I made new friends who live all the way in Suna!" She cried out.

"Get their numbers?" He said with a questioning eyebrow.

"You just have an answer for everything don't you?" She said ecstatic now.

"No that's common sense" He said laughing when she flipped him the bird. They made it to the lake finally, the music blaring loudly as yelling, screaming and laughing blended in with it. Tiki light sticks surrounded the lake, along with kegs of beer, flimsy beach chairs and lights that hung from the lines in the sky. He didn't see the Namimaze twins.

'Awesome' He thought aloud.

"Huh?" TenTen quirked a brow. "The Namikaze twins arent here" He said a smile on his lips.

"Ah! Well if you'll excuse me I see a red solo cup and hot brunette calling my name" She giving him a peck on the cheek, scampering away.

"Kiba" The brunette saw Shikamaru waving him over. He smiled and walked over group.

"Okay guys, this is the last day of summer camp, when we can do whatever we want and won't get in trouble for it!" Ino said throwing back the contents in her cup.

"Let's get crazy" Sakura said from beside Ino.

~ThirtyMinsLater~ Kiba was upside down on a Keg sucking down the beer like it was water. His friends around his cheering him on.

"Times up" TenTen yelled. Kiba flipped down and stood in front of Chouji who looked like he would barf any second. They had bet against each other that they couldn't hold their beer after canon balling into the lake from a run and jump start. He swallowed thickly and turned towards the lake.

"I'm gonna beat you" Chouji said as he charged forward Kiba following after laughing at Chouji as he doubled over right before he was gonna cannon ball.

"In your dreams Chouji!" The brunette yelled before he dived into the lake. A few seconds later he resurfaced, all the way across the lake.

"How'd you get way over there!?" Shino grumbled over to him.

"Hell if I know!" He yelled over the music. Shino turned back towards Hinata who was trying to fend off a crazily drunk Lee.

"WhooYah!" Lee yelled spurting out random shit.

'Guess I should go help them' He mumbled as he started to dive back under the water a timid tap came to his shoulder. He turned to find Naruto staring at him with big blue eyes.

"Come to slap me again?" Kiba asked sarcastically, although there was no humor in his voice.

"N-no" Naruto mumbled looking down at the water.

"I just wanted to apologize" The smaller boy said looking up at him again. Kiba stuck his hands into the wet bank of the lake and jumped out the water walking into the forest.

"Coming?" He called over his shoulder. Naruto sputtered before jumping out of the lake, wrapping his towel around his body as he followed Kiba. He lead the teen into a clearing and leaned against a tree staring up at the moon you could clearly see above.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kiba asked not looking down at the blonde.

"I-I umm saw Hinata's hand and stuff, and even though she didn't want me to, I told my grandmother and she put them on the earliest flight home with harsh plans of puniahing them" He said in a rush.

"Hnm" Was all Kiba said. "Well that's all I w-wanted" He started to walk out the clearing. "

Why are you fidgeting?" Kiba asked, finally looking at Naruto with his weird slitted eyes. Naruto froze his eyes wide.

"Is there something else you wanted to say Naruto?" He stares back up at the moon waiting. Kiba looked down felt Naruto poking his arm, bug he wasn't prepares when the boy kissed him. He calmly pushed the boy away rubbing at his mouth furiously.

"Whoa dude! I don't roll for that team when he actually knew he was Bi but wouldn't admit it" Kiba said licking his now tingly lips. Or did he? Kiba wondered thoughtfully. Naruto's eyes widened and watered.

He stuttered something like 'I really like you' and started to run out but Kiba caught his arm gently in his grasp whirling him around to face him. He did the unthinkable after hearing that.. He titled the boys chin up and kissed him. Naruto's eyes started to dry instantly. He moaned when Kiba pressed forward with his tongue, the warm muscle sliding around in the blondes warm cavern as he clung to Kiba. Kiba pressed Naruto against the tree he was just on, after deciding he liked the sensation he got when kissing the blonde. He grinded his newly formed erection into the boy, letting out a groan when Naruto's small frame shook as he grinded back into taller of the two. Kiba nicked at Naruto's collarbone grinding harder into the swim trunks Naruto wore.

"Ah K-kiba! D-don't stop" He moaned out, his head tossed back and his eyes at half mast.

"I don't plan on it" Kiba growled out as he started to romp against Naruto furiously, his hot breath hitting Naruto's ear making his shiver. Getting frustrated Kiba rips Naruto's trunks off and throws him to the ground taking his off before he dove down onto the beauty on the ground. Taking both of their erected members into one of his large hands, he pumped.

"Shit! Oh Kiba More!" Naruto yelled out getting shushed by the brunettes lips on his and his tongue forcefully entering his mouth again. Kiba pumped their members hard and fast, grinding into the heavenly friction as he bit the blonde pink plump lips.

"A-ah Kiba make me come!" Naruto gasped out when he felt those sharp teeth pierce his lip. Barely containing himself, Kiba trailed kisses down to Naruto's neck and bit harshly as his hand pumped their members at a inhuman pace.

"Kiba!" Naruto screamed out as he came in the older male's hand. "Fuck, Naruto" Kiba grunted out coming into his hand a moment later. "Kiba!?" He heard a feminine voice call out to him.

"Shit, Kiba cursed, I can't believe I just did that with a guy!" He hopped up away from the blonde wiping his hand on Naruto's towel before pulling his swim trunks back up, only vaguely watching as Naruto did the same.

"Back here!" Kiba yelled. Hinata came into view, along with the group of his friends.

"Whoa what a big clearing" Ino slurred tilting her head back.

"We we're wondering where you ran off to" Neji said giving the blonde boy behind him a skeptical look.

"This guy here was just apologizing" Kiba said not looking directly into Neji's eyes.

"Well we we're gonna get drunk and play drunken limbo" Sakura said sipping from her cup. "Naruto do you wanna play?" Hinata asked the quiet boy. He nodded slowly as if he was un sure but smile at her.

"YooHoo!" Lee yelled and ran out of the clearing as everyone else followed after. When Naruto started to follow them but gasped when Kiba him back against kissing him harshly on the lips gripping one of the well rounded globes of flesh on the smaller boys backside.

"You we're my first" Kiba said with a small smile before walking after his friends glad no one saw that. When Naruto followed after the others Kankuro and Gaara stepped out of the shadows a rare giggle bursting forth from his lips.

"Did you see that!?" Gaara was practically bouncing in place. Kankuro only clucked his tongue and dragged his younger brother back towards the party.

~LastMorning~

Kiba woke up with a massive headache, he looked around him and noticed all his friends passes out in the lawn chairs or the grass. Or Chouji, who passes out in his own beer barf. A whistle went off making Kiba cringe.

"Get your asses up people!" Tsunade, The camp owner and Naruto's grandmother,bellowed as walked around dumping water on all of us.

"Tsunade-Sama I'm already up!" Kiba yelled shaking his now soaked hair. "Well get to cleaning!" She sent him a death glare before she continued to wake up the hungover teenagers.

~FiveHoursLatez~

Kiba stood with a sour look on his face as he, Shino, and Hinata waited for the Inuzuka limo to pull up and take them to the estate. Kiba had been searching for Naruto all morning only to find out he had already left for home. All Kiba had on his mind was.. 'That little blonde played me'

Kiba's eyes popped open, groaning he rolled over successfully falling off his large hitting the hard wood floor with a thump.

"Ow" He grunted and sat up, rubbing his face. 'Well now I guess your happy now' Kiba sighed out, his mood slowly slipping down the drain. A tear slipped down his cheek, and he didn't even understand why...

'Oh Yeah'

'Because I got played' Kiba thought sourly climbing back into his bed since it was only 6 o clock.


End file.
